


Sparring Match

by IMPULSE_IMPULSES



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith's a fucking tease, Kissing, Lance is sexually frustrated, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMPULSE_IMPULSES/pseuds/IMPULSE_IMPULSES
Summary: Keith and Lance get into a scuffle. I'm sorry, Mom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hpd_lance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpd_lance/gifts).



> Ask and you shall receive.

"Lance," Hunk said, removing his apron and setting plates of piping hot space food on the table. It smelled delicious. Lance's stomach growled. "Could you go let Keith know dinner is ready?"

Lance nodded, suddenly feeling less hungry. "Where is he?"  
"Training deck." Pidge said. "You know how he is."  
"Y-yeah, no problem." Lance said, getting up and heading down to the training deck. 

Lance could hear Keith long before he saw him. The sound of his sword bouncing off of the training dummy; the harsh clang of steel echoed in the hallway outside the training deck. Lance strolled in and opened his mouth to deliver the message, but when he saw Keith, his voice failed him. 

Keith's fighting technique was near effortless. He ducked and weaved as if it were second nature, avoiding staff swipes and landing his own blows with ease. His chest heaved. His shirt was soaked in sweat. Lance felt his face heat up inexplicably. Keith was grunting, almost exclusively to contradict Lance's earlier thought of how effortless the fight was. He finished the fight with finesse, sword slicing across the chest of the training dummy. The dummy exploded into a shower of blue sparks. Before he could stop himself, Lance let out a shrill whistle. 

Shit. Lance waited a few agonizing milliseconds, praying to every god he didn't believe in that Keith didn't hear him. But the dark-haired boy turned around, and Lance's heart sank. 

"How long have you been standing there?" Keith asked. He didn't sound angry.  
"Not long." Lance lied. "I just got here." His voiced caught in his throat. He cleared it quickly. 

"You here to spar?" Keith asked. A smile danced across his lips. Lance stopped chewing the inside of his cheek, unaware he was even doing so. "Yeah." He said, and cursed himself. Dinner would have been a simpler excuse, and it wasn't even a fib! But it was too late now. Keith gestured to his side, an invitation. Lance gulped. 

Keith got into a fighting stance. Lance went and stood across from him and followed suit.  
"Ready?" Keith asked.  
"Sword." Lance said, eyeing the weapon with apprehension.  
"Damn," Keith chuckled. "Keep hoping you forget that."  
"Really? I'm not an idiot."  
"Could've fooled me." Keith shrugged.  
"Fuck off." Lance retorted. 

Keith put his bayard away, though, and the two boys were ready to square off. Well, mostly ready. 

"Okay, for the record," Lance said. "Hand-to-hand is not my strongest area. I'm much more of a ranged kinda guy."  
Keith smiled. "All the more reason to practice."  
Jesus Christ. Should've written a will. 

"I'll let you have the first go." Something about the way Keith said that caused a little tug in Lance's stomach that he wasn't sure he liked. He shook his head. Focus.  
"Right." Lance said, and lunged. 

Keith was ready. He threw his arms up to block Lance's and gripped the taller boy's wrist. Lance whipped his arms around, trying to free himself, but Keith was stronger than Lance thought. He kicked the underside of Lance's calves and swept his feet out from under him. Lance toppled over. He grunted as the breath was knocked out of him. 

Keith chuckled and reached over to help him up, but Lance felt a surge of defiance at his subsequent loss. He jutted his foot out and caught Keith's own, causing him to fall directly on top of Lance. 

Lance was sure his face was on fire. He hoped it wasn't apparent, but it looked like Keith was having a similar problem. Both boys stared, dumbstruck, for who knows how long. 

"Um." Lance finally said. A true poet.  
"Yeah?" Keith said. His voice sounded an octave higher.  
"Are you......gonna move, or....?"  
Keith regained his composure. "What?" That smirk. Damn that smirk. "You want me to move? I could just stay here....."

Lance wasn't sure if Keith was trying to annoy him, but it was having the opposite effect. He was uncomfortable. His arm was starting to fall asleep. But he didn't want to move. "Keith......"  
"Hm?" Keith raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh......" Lance's voice died in his throat when Keith cupped his cheek. The taller boy's eyes fluttered closed. And slowly, very slowly, Keith closed the gap. 

Now, Lance had dreamed about his first kiss for a long time. He would imagine a moonlit night, and a cute girl who adored him, and there'd be the faint splashing of a waterfall, and the ambience would all be great, and it would just be perfect.  
He wasn't expecting it to be on the slightly chilly floor of a training deck in a spaceship. And he especially never thought it would be Keith. 

But Lance wouldn't have it any other way. 

Kissing Keith was everything Lance had wanted it to be, and more. His lips were surprisingly soft for how chapped they were. He tasted musky, yet sweet. Despite being drenched in sweat, he still smelled pleasant. Lance sank into it almost immediately, and everything else faded away. 

For what felt like hours, the training deck was filled with muffled grunts and moans. Keith's tongue slipped into Lance's mouth, and the musky, sweet taste he discovered earlier assaulted his tastebuds. He groaned softly. This was heaven. 

Lance's fingers netted themselves in Keith's hair, and he was surprised at how soft his dumb mullet was. He smiled despite himself.  
"What?" Keith murmured, pausing the kiss for only a moment.  
"Nothing." Lance tried to say, though it was difficult with Keith attacking his face. 

Suddenly, a horrible feeling swept over Lance. He gasped. "Dinner."  
"Wait, what?" Keith asked, removing his lips from Lance's.  
"Shit, I totally forgot, I came in here to call you in for dinner."  
"But you said you wanted to-"  
"I know what I said!" Lance cried. "I panicked!"

Keith groaned. The frustrated kind, not the sexy kind. He got up off of Lance. "They'll be suspicious." He said.  
Lance snorted. "I'd be concerned if they weren't."  
Keith extended a hand to help Lance up and looked at him, his eyes deadly serious. "Let's never speak of this again."  
"Agreed." Lance said. He paused. "What about doing it again?"  
Keith smirked. "That can be arranged."


End file.
